


Lover's Joy

by Inkblooded_Witch



Series: Lover's [2]
Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 15:18:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4710734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkblooded_Witch/pseuds/Inkblooded_Witch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Long work hours finally catching up to him, Alex comes home late yet again. He just wants to choke down some supper, take a hot shower, and collapse into bed, preferably next to Alfred. That plan is put on hold when he stumbles through the door to find his lover waiting with a surprise for him. Exhausted as he is, he still manages to appreciate Alfred remembering the date, once reminded of it himself. One shot. Full summery inside. America/2P America. Don't like don't read. Part II of the Lover's series. [There might be more :)]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lover's Joy

   Alex barely registered it when he made it home, cutting the bike's engine and dismounting it. He rolled it into the garage and knocked down the kickstand, slowly tugging off his helmet and hanging it on one of the handle bars. He paused for a moment after taking his hands away, making sure it wouldn't fall off before slowly turning towards the door to the apartment.

   No one at the shop dared say anything to him, and his boss would give it time before he put his foot down. No doubt he was hoping Alfred would do something before that became necessary. Alex had asked for the extra hours, which were putting him into overtime. He was there every day from seven to seven, and had to be reminded multiple times to take a break for lunch.

   Alfred, for his part, had just finished midterms. They were still waiting on the results, but Alex was sure his lover had done well. Alfred always did, something that made the other man quite proud. Better still, just one more year before he could start into his major of choice. Alex knew his work load wouldn't ease off until Alfred was graduated and employed, but he didn't care. He'd work himself to the bone as long as he lived if it meant he could ensure Alfred was always his, always happy.

   The only light was the one over the sink when he came inside their first floor apartment, and indicator Alfred had already gone on to bed. Alex didn't blame him. He'd been staying up late and getting up early to study for almost a week now. He smiled faintly as he trudged into the kitchen, wondering if he had the energy for food of if he'd just settle for a soda.

   Alex was reaching for the fridge when the light in their small dining room flipped on. "Surprise!"

   The brunette nearly jumped out of his skin. "Holy shit! Mother- Alfred, what the hell?"

   Alex was still having trouble processing what he was seeing, his tired brain grinding slowly. Alfred was wide awake, fully dressed, and grinning like a fool. He was holding a cake, obviously homemade, on a plate in front of him when he'd flipped on the light. Alex peered at it, and after a minute was able to make out the crude cursive written on top of the chocolate frosting. 'Happy Birthday Alex!'

   A fact that many did not know about the local tough guy was that he was a dedicated vegan. Alfred was fully aware of this, and while he didn't change his own dietary habits he did cater to those of his partner. No doubt the cake was completely vegan, a recipe the blond had dug up on the internet a few years ago. It was the same one he always made for Alex....on his birthday.

   "Come on, you didn't think I'd forget, did ya?" Alfred was asking, setting the cake down on the table. He walked over to Alex, throwing his arms around his neck and almost toppling them both over. "Happy Birthday!"

   Alex hugged him back instinctively, still a little dazed. "Birthday? What is today?"

   Alfred pulled back, holding his lover by the shoulders with a disapproving frown. "Seriously? You forgot your own birthday? Okay, this _proves_ you've been working too much. March 5th, at exactly 7:00 pm Eastern time you turned twenty two. For the next three months and twenty nine days you will be three years older than me and not two."

   As Alfred rambled Alex managed to dredge up enough energy to wake himself up a little more. He smiled tiredly, reaching up to weave his fingers through honey-wheat colored hair. "Right, right. I'm just tired, babe. Thanks for remembering."

   Alfred beamed, pulling him into the dining room. "I know how you feel about parties, so it's just me and you. I thought about inviting some people over, but parties make you cranky. But you still need to blow out your candles and make a wish before you can eat cake and open presents."

   Alex blinked as he was pushed down into the chair nearest to the cake. "Presents? You got me presents?"

   "What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't?" asked Alfred, pouting as he picked up the lighter. "Now shut up so I can sing."

   Which he did, completely off key and with much enthusiasm. Though it made him wince, Alex still cracked a smile, waiting patiently until it was time to blow out the carefully placed twenty two candles. After he did, he expected Alfred to go straight for the knife. The blond usually insisted on cake and ice cream before presents, so it was a surprise when he whisked away the cake and plopped down an envelope and a shoebox tied with ribbon before the other man.

   Alex was still trying to decipher his lovers odd behavior when Alfred said, "Open the box first." He had perched on one of the other chairs, bouncing excitedly.

   "You might want to feed me if you want me awake much longer, thunder thighs" said Alex grimly, even as he reached for the ribbon. His fingers were halfway to it when he paused, frowning. "Did you hear something?"

   Alfred shook his head rapidly, grinning like a fool. "Nope. Keep going."

   Some part of Alex's drowsy brain dragged two pieces together, and his mouth fell open in shock. Quickly he jerked away the ribbon, yanking off the lid of the shoe box. Red-brown eyes wide, he carefully dipped his hands into the box, scooping up the tiny creature inside and lifting it up.

   A three pound, blue eyed calico kitten stared back at him. It meowed again, pawing his thumb. Slowly, Alex drew it against his chest, shifting his hold so he could pet it. A slender pink ribbon was carefully tied around her neck, and while she still looked so _tiny_ to him, he knew Alfred wouldn't have gotten him a kitten that wasn't old enough to be away from its mother.

   A fact he wasn't sure his own parents knew about him was the reason he'd gone vegan. He was a devout animal lover, especially the little animals. They'd talked about getting a pet, but they'd never had the time or resources.

   Finally Alex managed to get out, "I thought you wanted a dog."

   Alfred was grinning even more widely now, if that was even possible. "I do, but I figured a cat would be easier to take care of, and it's your birthday, not mine." He reached over, tapping the envelope. "She was your original birthday present. This came in the mail yesterday. I thought it could be your second present."

   Carefully maneuvering the kitten into one hand, cupping her against his chest, Alex picked up the envelope. It wasn't the kind to hold a card, and to be honest looked like an open bill. He fished out the papers and flicked them open with one hand, frowning as he read carefully over them.

   'Dear Mr. Jones, We are proud to....

   Alex shut his eyes tight, shaking his head a little to clear it before frowning at the document. He skimmed over the pleasantries, skipping to the second paragraph. His mouth slowly fell open as he read the letter, and then looked up to stare at Alfred.

   "You got the scholarship?"

   Alfred hopped to his feet, bouncing back and forth. "Yep! It'll take effect in the Fall semester. A full ride, so long as I don't change my major and work for them after. Can you believe they actually make that sound like a catch? Anyway, I got it, so we don't have to pay for my school anymore. It means you can go too! You don't have to work so much anymore, Alex."

   Very slowly, Alex set the thick paper down, going back to cradling the kitten. He ignored the fact she was too blurred to even make out now. Gruffly, ignoring it when his voice cracked, he asked, "What's her name?"

   "Figured I'd leave that up to you. Come on, Al, aren't you exited? You get to go back to school!"

   Alex lifted his face to stare at the blur he knew to be Alfred, smiling wobbly. Any other day he'd want to throttle himself for even getting damp eyed. But he was so exhausted at this point he couldn't bring himself to care. Besides, Alfred was the one person he knew wouldn't judge him about it. If anything, it made him even happier.

   Alfred glomped man and kitten into one giant hug, making the feline meow loudly. Alex shoved him back halfheartedly, scowling. "Stop it, you're crushing her. Yeah, I'm happy, alright? This way you're guaranteed to get books and tuition and shit. Plus you've got a job after graduation. Why the hell wouldn't I be happy?"

   "That's not why I made it part of your present," Alfred complained. "I did it because you can come to school too. You always said you'd go once I was set with a career. Now you don't have to wait."

   Alex looked down at the kitten, petting her gently. The truth was, he'd firmly believed what he'd said. He didn't plan on going back to school for years. This meant he'd put off thinking about what he'd do when he could go.

   Finally he said, "Come here, babe."

   Alfred, who'd gone to fetch two plates, set them down on the table and came around to stand by his lover. Alex reached up, tangling a hand in honey blond locks, bringing Alfred down to his level. He planted a solid, deep kiss on the blond's mouth, waiting until he was breathless to release him.

   Grinning like a fool, Alfred said cheerfully, "You're welcome. Now let's eat cake!"

   Alex cracked a smile, watching as his lover puttered about eagerly. He felt a little more awake now, which was just as well. He planned on showing Alfred just how much he appreciated his presents, and he needed to be awake to do so.

   _But first things first,_ thought Alex, studying the kitten. _What the hell am I going to name you?_


End file.
